In an LED lamp, an LED element is mounted on a board and a lens is mounted on the board so as to cover the LED element. In such an LED lamp, it is desirable to make a light emitting unit of the LED element coincide with an optical axis of the lens, in order to increase luminance. Accordingly, it is considered to acquire a position of the LED element mounted on the board, that is, a position of the LED element relative to a position of the board, and to correct the mounting position of the lens using the mounting position of the LED element as a reference, by using a technology disclosed in PTL 1. As described above, by correcting the mounting position of the lens, the light emitting unit of the LED element can coincide with the optical axis of the lens, and it is possible to manufacture an LED lamp having high luminance.
PTL 1: JP-A-2007-234701